1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera-mounted mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal having a rotatable camera and a swivel hinge structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In line with users' increasing demands on multimedia, recently developed mobile communication terminals can reproduce high quality sound and video as well as take high quality photographs.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a related art camera-attached mobile communication terminal.
As shown in FIG. 1, the related art camera-attached mobile terminal includes a main body 60 having a key pad 62, a folder 64 coupled to the main body 60 through a hinge 68, and a camera 66 installed at an upper surface of the folder 64.
When a user photographs an object, the user opens the folder 64 and directs the camera 66 toward the object. In this state, the user can check an image of the object to be photographed through a display screen, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), viewable only when the folder is open. After checking, the user may photograph the object by manipulating the key pad 62 or some other key.
Presently, various types of camera-attached terminals are shown in the market wherein camera positions are varied in consideration of photographing scenes.
However, problems exist because the related art camera-attached mobile terminals photograph an object using only one camera. Thus, taking photographs from the both the front of the terminal as well as the back of the terminal is not possible. Although third-generation (3G) terminals having two cameras exist for photographing front and rear side directions to satisfy scenes for a picture communication, such a structure disadvantageously increases the size of the terminal. Furthermore, the related art camera-attached mobile terminals must have their folders in an open position to view an image to be photographed on the display. For those users who wish to keep the folder in a closed position while taking a photograph, it is not possible for the user to check the image through the display screen.
Therefore, what is needed is a camera-attached mobile terminal utilizing only one camera that allows a user to photograph scenes from both the front and back of the terminal and check an image to be photographed on a folder-housed display screen while the folder is in a closed position.